DRAGON BALL Z: ASCENSION SAGA: XICOR
by Crush48
Summary: Two years after the end of GT. A new villian reveals himself, harboring astonsishing secrets. Look forward to the revival of Broly, and assisting the Z-fighters! Also look forward to Bardock-Goku's Father. and Sharotto-Goku's Mother! Other Characters!
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

Dragon Ball AF: Ascension Saga

**Prologue**

**Universe's Best**

Time traces back a bit directly after Son Goku, who had awakened his super saiyan potential, and defeated Frieza, ruler of the entire universe on the distant planet Namek...

While he recieved Goku's final attack, he barely managed to survive...

**Deep Space-King Cold's Spaceship**

"We've found Frieza, we've found him!", yelled a soldier of King Cold's within the space ship's intercom. "King Cold, he's here!"

In no time at all, King Cold appeared, dashing to the surgery chamber, to check on his youngest son.

"Frieza!", said King Cold as he made his way to the surgery pod that Frieza was placed in. As he arrived, a mysterious figure was standing adjacent to the pod. She had a look of impassiveness on her face. She had long white hair, styled in a sort of Mohawk, and she had purple skin with a long bluish cloak.

"H-how can this be!", King Cold thought aloud. "From a mere saiyan!", King Cold was completely shocked.

Frieza's head all the way to his wist was all that was left of his body.

"Ugh...", moaned Frieza, a pained look on his face.

"It hurts, Father...Mother...", Frieza was struggling to stay concious within the pod.

The mysterious figure, now revealed to be Frieza's mother, turned and left the room. "Hmph.", was all she said.

As she made her way down the hall, Another alien appeared from another room.

"Mother!", said the alien, Cooler. "F-Frieza! He's alive!", asked Cooler, clearly disturbed by Frieza's condition.

"Frankly, I could care less about that half dead fool...", came the mother's cold reply. _I no longer need a son who's not the best in the universe!, _she tought disdainfully.

"Prepare a ship immediatetly!", she ordered to the nearest henchman on guard duty as she continued to walk towards the hangar bay.

"The Saiyan that brought down Frieza...Goku was his name was it? Just what kind of man is he?", she thought curiously.

_I **must **know! He is my key to universal conquest. I must find him before Cold and the others do..., _she thought, a plan already formulating in her mind.

"Hurry up and get it ready! I'm leaving immediately!", loasing patience, while yelling at the same guard.

"C-certainly, master Lila!", replied the hapless guard nervously.

0o0o

And now, time has passed. Several decades later, a crisis unlike any before it has draw near the peaceful earth...

What crisis is about to unfold? Will the Z-Fighters be up to the challenge? Find out on the next **_Dragon Ball AF_**!

A/N: I know the chapter was short, however this is the prologue. I needed to set the mood. The next chapter will, obviosly, be much longer.


	2. Chapter 2: Future Warriors!

Dragon Ball Z: Ascension Saga

**Chapter 1**

**Warriors of the Future! **

Until now, the Earth's greatest fighters, including Son Goku, have protected the world from Cell and Majin Buu's attacks. From then on while the Earth faced a countless number of threats, on each occasion, Goku and the others would repeatedly develop and save the world. And then, fininshing his task at last, Goku dissapeared from the world of the living with Shenron...

The Earth was deprived of both Goku and the Dragonballs...However, the world had obtained peace in return.

This is the college in Hercule City: Orange Star University...

**Orange Star University-Hercule City**

The bustling halls were crowded with students everywhere, and Erasa, Professor Son Gohan's assistant, made her way to his office. As she entered, Gohan was literally at his desk in front of a pile of books, busily on the phone.

"R-right! The academic conference tomorrow! I'm a little indisposed at the moment!", said Gohan to the unkown caller on the other line.

_That's an understatement, _Erasa said to herself.

"Excuse me, professor?", she said, trying to get his attention.

"You see, about that...", continued Gohan, oblivious to Erasa's presence.

"Professor!", she repeated, much louder.

"Could we handle this later?", Gohan said to the person on the other line. Gohan finally got of the phone.

"Oh? Sorry about that!", said Gohan.

"Um, well, it;s already time for your lecture...", Erasa said.

"Ah!", shouted in Gohan in suprise. He had completely forgotten about the class today! As he had tapped his arm on the desk when he shouted, the unstable pillars of books began to shake violently.

"Eeek!", gasped Erasa.

"...!", Gohan was clueless as he wasn't facing the direction of the books, but Erasa.

Then the books fell on top of him. His left arm was above the debris, holding the phone.

"Urk...", moaned Gohan. He stuck his head out of the pile of books, his glasses now crooked on his face.

"The lecture. I'd totally forgotten!"

As Gohan walked to the classrom, he straightened his tie.

_Man, I wish I could work solely on my research...But that's impossible, i'm the only one in my family that has a job..._

"Right then! Let's begin!", Gohan said, as he started his lecture.

"As can be seen above, the 7-colored wart toad are extremely scarce.", Gohan continued in his lecture.

Goten, one of the students in the classroom, was barely paying any attention.

"Hey Goten, have you seen the new yesterday?", whispered one of Goten's classmates to him.

"I saw, I saw! About them catching an alien on Hercule Rock, right?", responded Goten.

"It sure was cool, wasn't it!", said his classmate.

A girl who was sitting next to them, overheard and joined the conversation.

"But hey! You know what I heard? That the alien was actually a shaven ape!"

Goten and his friend gasped in shock, but not for the same reason.

_A saiyan!, _thought Goten.

0o0o

Meanwhile, in Other World.

Broly had been summoned to the King Yemmna's office. Broly was curious as to know _why _he had been summoned. For the amount of time he was sentenced to HFIL, Broly was able to recover from the psychosis he had received when he was a baby. In other words, he no longer held a hatred for Goku, hence, he was no longer insane. Broly knew that two other saiyans were to be summoned to Yennma's office.

Broly decided that he would wait to see what happened.

Broly reached Yennma's front desk.

Yennma was busy flipping through pages of the book that held information all souls.

"Broly, is it?", asked Yennma, as he continued to flip through pages.

"Yes.", confirmed Broly.

"Hm-hmm.", grunted Yennma, as he found Broly's entry.

"Let's see, born at this year, son of these two, hmm...legendary Super Saiyan...interesting. Broly, do you know why I have summoned you?"

Broly shook his head no.

"You are to be transported back to the world of the living.", stated Yenma simply.

Broly didn't really register what he just heard. "W-what?", asked Broly dumbly.

"Yes, you are to be sent back to the living world along with a Bardock and Sharotto."

Broly knitted his eyebrows. Where had he heard the name Bardock before...He'd never seen him around in other world, or HFIL.

"I take it you are not familiar with the two", stated Yennma."But you'll have the oppurtunity to introduce yourselves when you get to Earth. Now, because of an impending threat is to arrive on Earth in approximately 6 years, you are to be sent to Earth, with a pass of an undefined time period, as per the others, and you are to be assigned to assist the..._what's this word now?..._Oh, Z-fighters in repelling, and/or destroying this threat. Completion of this mission will grant you and your compatriots also assigned, the authority to stay in the world of the living. Did you catch all that?"

"...yes.", replied Broly, after much thought.

"Good, you shall be sent there immediately. You will arrive at Dende's Lookout. Just ask for the Z-Fighters."

**Kami's Lookout-Earth**

Piccolo was meditating, when he felt the presence of an energy signature. It felt familiar. For some reason, it felt like a power that he didn't want to be feeling. To be safe, Piccolo flew to the front of the lookout. That's where he noticed Dende talking to...That's who it was.

Broly, The Legendary Super Saiyan!

The first thing that he found strange was that Broly was _talking _to him, not trying to obliderate him. It was pertinent that he investigate.

Piccolo flew to the front entrance of the lookout.

**A/N**: This is the end of Chapter 2. I need reviews. They are the fish for this poor hobo of an author. If I don't get any fish, I won't be fed.


	3. Chapter 3: Arrival of the Saiyans!

Dragon Ball Z: Ascension Saga

**Dragon Ball Z**

**Ascension Saga **

**Chapter 3**

**Arrival of the Saiyans**

Broly was just asking where he could find the Z-fighters when Piccolo appeared in front of Dende.

"What is your business here?", asked Piccolo in a no-nosense voice. Piccolo was nervous, yes, but he was definitely not going to show it. This Saiyan was one of the most powerful villians he'd ever faced. And he was insane to top it all off. Piccolo was going to stall for time if he needed to.

Broly looked at him. Piccolo tensed. He was ready to die if he need be.

"I have. I have come to ask to join the Z-fighters.", said Broly simply.

Piccolo was dumbstruck. "W-what!", Piccolo couldn't believe what he was hearing. Was this some sort of trick?

"Who sent you here! I thought you were dead!", stated Piccolo incredulously.

Broly looked down at his hands, which were open in front him. "I-I was. But the ogre allowed me to come back. He said there was impending danger arriving. One that me and two others would need to help the Z-fighters stop." Broly dropped his hands. "And...I know this probably doesn't mean much now, but, I'm sorry about all those times I've tried to harm you all. I-I wasn't right in the head.", said Broly, trailing off.

Piccolo believed him now. Piccolo knew it would take a while for him to completely trust him, but he felt a bit more relaxed.

"Ok, I'll contact the others.", said Piccolo.

**Brief's Home-Capsule Corp.-West City**

The son family and Brief's family decided to come together for a feast. Dishes clattered and chatter was loud and friendly as food was eaten. Yamcha, Krillin, Tien, and the rest also came to visit for the dinner.

The most voracious eaters were Gohan, Goten, and Vegeta. At least Gohan was eating with more dignity. "Vegeta, could you at least try not to be such a slob?", asked Bulma, exasperated.

"Just..._munch, munch..._pass the Teriyaki..._munch..._woman.", replied Vegeta simply.

Chi-Chi hit Vegeta on the head with a frying pan with all her might, putting a dent on the pan. A rather _large_ dent.

"Great, now I have to buy a new pan!", complained Chi-Chi, clearly angry at Vegeta.

Vegeta's smirk showed that he found the situation quite comical. With his eyes closed, he said, "If I can take blasts of energy, i'm sure I could take a frying pan."

Apparently, everyone was having a good time. That was when Bulma's telephone rang.

_Briiiing-Briiiing!_

"_sigh._ I've got it", said Bulma. Bulma walked to the phone as all the Saiyans and Half-Saiyans continued to eat ravenously.

"Hey guys, Mr. Popo called, said some guy wanted to meet you all at the lookout. Said his name was...", Bulma asked Mr. Popo for the person's name.

"Oh, he said his name was Broly."

The moment that name was said, Vegeta, Gohan, Trunks, Goten, and Krillin spit their food out, comically.

"W-what did you say his name w-was, Bulma?", asked Krillin, face distraught.

"I said his name was Broly.", replied Bulma. Across the table, Vegeta could be seen clenching both fists, with a shocked face.

"Let's Go!", he yelled, as he flew out the door and into the sky towards Dende's Lookout.

"H-hey, wait up, Vegeta! Come on guys!", said Gohan, rushing out of the house along with the Z-fighters, all flying towards the lookout at top speed.

**Dende's Lookout**

"I see. So Goku's father and his wife are also scheduled to arrive here, and that there's a threat requiring all of you and their assistance...", stated Piccolo.

Broly nodded his head in confirmation. "We are also going to need...K-kakkarot...", stated Broly.

_Goku still seems to make him tense, at the most. Noted, _thought Piccolo to himself.

"There's no way! You were supposed to be dead!", yelled a voice from the distance.

"Vegeta...", said Piccolo trying to talk sense into the Saiyan Prince.

"Broly! I challenge you! I'm taking you down for good this time! I'll finish what Kakkarot started!", yelled Vegeta, as he instantly transformed to Super Saiyan 2.

"Vegeta, I-", Broly was cut off from his explanation, as Vegeta sped towards him, and punched him in the face. Broly was knocked backwards to the front of the entrance, destroying some of the columns.

As the smoke cleared , Broly wiped the cut on his face and slowly got up. _This is getting nowhere fast, _thought Broly, getting annoyed.

"Vegeta, listen-"

Broly was cut off again as Vegeta dashed forward. Vegeta threw a right handed punch, which Broly sidestepped. Vegeta then aimed a roundhouse kick with his left leg towards Broly's face. To his surprise, Broly had grabbed his leg in mid-kick. Broly then spun Vegeta around. During the third spin, Broly instantly went Super Saiyan and threw him at a nearby column.

_**Crash!**_

Goten and Trunks were shocked speechless. Thay didn't know whether to assist or not, knowing that Vegeta wasn't heavily injured.

Vegeta then flew out of the rubble at high speed, aiming at Broly. Vegeta was livid. "Eat this! Galick Gun!",Yelled Vegeta, charging his beam whilst charging at Broly.

He released the beam point blank range at Broly's face .

Not seeing past the blinding light from the beam, Vegeta thought he knocked him unconsious. That's when he sensed a massive power level directly behind him. He turned around, and he saw a large mass of muscle and rage.

The Legendary Super Saiyan.

The Z-Fighters excluding Piccolo, had gasped in shock.

"This isn't good.", said Trunks. "I have to help him!", trunks stated, full of determination. However, as he started for Broly, Piccolo held him back.

"No, Trunks. Just wait. I don't anything will get out of hand." Trunks had looked at him confused, but stayed back nonetheless. Piccolo, after all, was the wisest of the group.

_Impossible! _Vegeta thought. How could he still be standing after that?

"Tch.", Broly sucked his teeth, annoyed. He did a full speed arm tackle at Vegeta's chin. As Vegeta struugled to get up from the tackle, Broly placed his foot on Vegeta's back. To his surprise, Broly reverted to normal.

"I am not going to fight you.", stated Broly matter of factly. "I came here to...assist you." Everyone was shocked sppechless, save Piccolo, again.

Trunks and Goten were the most surprised. "What!", they both yelled in unision, confusion evident in their eyes.

Trunks turned to Piccolo. "So that's what you meant!", Trunks still couldn't believe this himself. Broly was possibly the strongest being in the universe! To have him as an ally...

Goten and Trunks stared at each other for half a second before saying at the same time-

"Cool!"


	4. Chapter 4: Saiyan Reunion

Dragonball Z: Ascension Saga

**Dragon Ball Z**

**Ascension Saga**

**Chapter 4**

**"Saiyan Reunion"**

**Dende's Lookout-Living Quarters**

Broly was being led by Dende to a room that he could stay in within the lookout. Broly was being followed by Goten and Trunks, full of curiosity. Broly turned his head for a second to look back at the them, the looked back ahead. After a few seconds, he turned his head again. They were still following.

"Hello...", said Broly, not having met them officially, unless you counted the time ha maniacally chased after them years ago.

"Oh, uh, Hi there!", said Goten trying to think of something to talk about. Ever since they wrapped their minds on the fact that Broly was on _their _side, he, along with Trunks really wanted to get to know him.

"So, um, I heard you are the, uh...Legendary Super Saiyan.", said Trunks. By this time, Broly reached his room, and hadn't walked into his room yet out of courtesy.

"I guess...", replied Broly. He never really given much thought to his status as a legendary super saiyan.

Fora few short seconds, it was an akward silence, with Goten scratching his head, and Trunks with his hands in his pockets.

"You know, uh, we actually fought you two times.", said Goten, breaking the akward silence.

Broly simply raised an eyebrow. He only remembered fighting them once...The day he had died.

"Yeah, you wouldn't remember, we fought a clone of you on the second time.", said Trunks looking around, scratching the top of his head.

Broly was even more confused..._A clone? When did this happen?_, thought Broly, extremely puzzled.

"Oh, look at the time, Gotta go, let's go Trunks!", said Goten, thinking that tomorrow would be a better day to try to talk to him. As the two teens ran to their room, Broly walked inside his. He decided he'd better get a good rest. He had a feeling tomorrow was going to be hectic, with the arrival of the other two saiyans and all...

**King Yennma's Office-Other World**

Bardock and his wife, Sharotto, the parents of Goku, were requested to meet King Yennma. They didn't really know why they were called up anyway, just that there was one other Saiyan that had also been summoned prior.

"Hey Bardock, you know why we were summoned?", Sharotto asked, wondering if Bardock knew.

"I don't know, but it's probably something important. It had something to do with the living world. And that some group called the uh, 'Z-fighters' or somethin' is the group we have to help.", he replied as they walked to the grand doors of King Yennma's office.

"Tch. Corny name.", came Sharotto's offhanded remark.

They both had only been here once, when they were judged to which part of other world they would go. Both were sent to the Grand Kai's planet, as they weren't neccesarily evil when they had died.

"Ah, just the two I was looking for...", said King Yennma, as the saiyan duo walked in, King Yennma not even looking up from his bookwork.

"Why are we here anyway, troll.", asked Sharotto, blunt, and to the point.

King Yennma had to supress a vein that threatened to burst on his temple. _Sigh, all violence, and no tact, a saiyan characteristic, no doubt, _thought Yennma, his annoyance dissipitating.

"The reason I have called you two here is that you both, along with one other saiyan that has been crossed over earlier, is that you are to help the Z-fighters in the living realm. The other saiyan is located where you two will also be sent. You two understand all this?", asked Yennma, after his explanation.

"Yeah, yeah, just send us over there already.", said Sharotto.

Yennma had looked at Bardock and something in Yennma's mind clicked. He leaned forward.

"You know, you look alot like someone else who had the same hairstyle, heck, he looked exactly like you."

Bardock and Sharotto gasped after what they just heard.

"You saw my kid?", asked Sharotto.

"Kakkarot was here!", shouted Bardock in surprise.

"Indeed. He's actually not dead though, now. _Though he was a frequent visitor._", confirmed Yennma, the last part of his comment, under his breath.

"There might be a chance that we'll see our son...", Bardock said, thinking aloud.

"Hey! Troll, hurry and send us over there, and get us some scouters too!", Yelled Sharotto, ready to get the show on the road.

"Sheesh, calm down. I'm sending you there now. And i'm _not _a troll!"

Bardock and Sharrotto dissapeared in a flash of light.

**Dende's Lookout-Earth**

Because Piccolo had relayed the information about the other two mystery saiyans showing up, the Z-fighters decided to stay at the lookout, with another reason being that all of them stick together. Even Master Roshi, Chi-Chi, and Bulma came to stay at the lookout, along with Gohan, and Videl.

Around the morning time, that's when the Z-fighters felt two presences. Gohan, Goten, Trunks, Piccolo, and Broly were the first to get outside. Vegeta and Broly were on opposite sides of the others, as they weren't exactly on speaking terms at present, evident from the fight the previous day.

They saw a flash of light and two figures formed. Both had Saiyan armor on, and one had hair that completely resembled Goku's. Actually, he seemed like Goku's twin. The other one, the female, resembled Goku, in some ways. Her hair was smoth at the top, and as her hair went down, they ended in bangs, that ended at the mid-section of her back.

"Dad? Is that you?", asked Goten, not really telling the difference between Bardock and Goku.

"No, that's not dad, though he looks alot like him.", clarified Gohan.

"You people must be the Z-fighters", said Bardock, prompting a nod from the others, save Vegeta, who had his arms crossed.

"Wow, your power levels are low.", stated Sharotto, both her and Bardock oblivious to the fact that everyone was supressing their power levels.

After Bardock surveyed the Z-fighters, he noticed Vegeta.

"Prince Vegeta.", said Bardock. Sharotto had just noticed him too.

Vegeta nodded. "Hm. Bardock.", acknowledged Vegeta, with a single nod of his head.

Gohan and Goten looked at Vegeta.

"Vegeta, you know them?", asked Gohan.

"Yeah. Gohan, Goten. Meet you grandparents.", said Vegeta.

"What!", yelled Gohan, Goten, Bardock, and Sharotto in unison.

"Yes, Bardock is Goku's father. And the woman over there is Goku's mother.", stated Vegeta, putting it simply.

"These are our...our grandchildren?", asked Bardock to no one in particular.

"No. Don't believe it, no way that our, our grandchildren would be this weak. A power level of 7? Pathetic.", said Sharotto, her back turned, and eyes closed.

"Heh heh. Actually you'd be surprised.", said Gohan, scratching his face with his index finger.

"Tch. Yeah right.", countered Sharotto, not convinced. "If you're so sure of yourself, prove it."

"Well, here goes. Goten, hold my glasses for me.", said Gohan. He handed his glasses to Goten and then entered a horse stance. Gohan took a deep breath, and then exhaled.

_Biiip-, _Sharotto and Bardock's scouter beeped. ''-8,000-9,000-15,000-27,000-45,000-78,000-still increasing-

This had caught Sharotto's attention, who spun back around.

"What the...4,025,170? Our power level is only around 3,000,500..."

Gohan decided to stop right there and not go Super Saiyan. Maybe he'd tell them about that later.

"So you were supressing your power level?", asked Sharotto. Gohan nodded.

"Interesting...", said Sharotto to herself.

"hmm.", thought Bardock out loud.

**A/N: **The sons meet their grandparents. Always wanted to see something like that. Don't worry, Goku will show up soon, just had to lay down the plots. Sharotto's name I got from Lugi0. I don't take credit for the name. Search it on DeviantArt. Also, I wanted to do a scouter scene...I wanted to do something like "Its over 9,000!", but that would seem heavily OOC. Stay tuned. Remember give me reviews. This story is useless without feedback. Now that's something I could get over 9,000 of...


	5. Chapter 5: Preperations

Dragon Ball Z: Ascension Saga

**A/N: Because Broly was in HFIL for about 23 years approximately, that would biologically make him...about 27. Don't say it's the wrong age either. This is an AU, so ha...**

**Oh, yea. Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z, I do however own the OC fusion character that will show up...I love foreshadowing...**

**Dragon Ball Z**

**Chapter 5**

**Preperations**

**Dende's Lookout-Earth**

Bardock was shocked to say the least, though he didn't show it in the courtyard. He knew that training in Other World along side his wife would help him get stronger, but he never realized his...grand-children were that powerful. He sure was glad they recieved modified scouters from King Yennma. The originals would have probably broke at 500,000...

Bardock walked towards the Dining room, to get breakfast. It was the perfect time to get to know everyone. After he turned a few corners, he finally reached the dining room.

The place looked pretty nice, with a dining table smack in the middle of the room, and several chairs placed around the table. There was a single window on the far side of the room, that overlooked much of the clouds below. The floor was carpeted, and what caught his attention most was the...

"Food.", said Bardock aloud. Lots of it too, enough to feed 10 human families. However, most of them were saiyans, known for there ravenous appetites.

Bardock sat down to join them when he noticed one other man. He had white pants with a red sash around the waist. He also wore Gold boots and gloves. Around his neck seemed to be a necklace of some sort.

As Barcdock grabbed his helping of food (15 bowls of rice, soup, and fish.), He asked Goten who was next to him who the mysterious man was.

"Oh, you never knew him?", asked Goten Curiously.

"No...Should I?", Bardock asked, only recgnizing him slightly...

"His name is Broly.", said Goten.

_His appearance doesn't really match his name_, observed Bardock, sizing up Broly. It was true, Broly looked like the most calm person there, his eyes almsot lookig sad. Though his appetite was as big as any other saiyan, he wasn't eating as gluttonously as the others.

"You know, he's the legendary super saiyan.", said Goten, noticing Bardock's facial expression.

Bardock almost choked on his food. "He's the what!", Bardock was suprised that he didn't make himself yell. The Legendary Super Saiyan! In here! Incredible!

Broly was oblivious to their whole conversation, as he had his arms crossed, looking as though he was meditating, eyes closed.

Krillin decided to speak. "Hey, Guys, we should gather the dragonballs, and summon Shenron. That way we can wish Goku back to life."

Everyone perked up at this proclamation.

"So you're saying, my kid's dead?", asked Sharotto. SHe wasn't sad, but she'd be damned if she wasn't going to be able to see her son after so long.

"Well not exactly.", said Gohan. "About three years ago, Dad had defeated a Dragon demon named Omega Shenron. He had then later on left along with Shenron, the wish granting dragon. He's not dead, but he's not on earth either.", clarified Gohan.

"What we have to do is wish dad back to earth.", said Goten.

**Land of the Dragons-Unknown Planet**

The land of the dragons. A mystical planet where the wish granting dragon, shenron, and the 7 dragons live. This is also where Pikkon goes to train with Goku. From afar, flashes of light can be seen and the sounds of punched and kicks can be heard.

Goku and Pikkon were enjoying an intense sparring match. Both were in the air, and were exchanging attacks at high speed. Goku then performed backwards flip kick, attempting to cath Pikkon in the chin.

Pikkon dodged it with ease, using high speed movement and reappeared behind Goku and spin kicking Goku in the side of the face. Goku went with the punch, and used the momentum to side kick Pikkon in the shoulder. Both landed on the ground and the fighting continued. Both were on even ground. Then they continued their flurry of punches and kicks.

Pikkon had moved behind him, and Goku punched with enough might to end the match.

"Gyaah!", came Goku's battle cry.

"Huh!", Yelled Goku in surprise. What he thought was pikkon was his discarded overshirt and turban!

Pikkon was just about to deal the winning strike.

However, a silver aura quickly formed around Goku. He turned his head, and his eyebrows were silver, and a silver lining surrounded the borders of his eyes.

Super Saiyan 5.

His hair grew to the length of a super saiyan 3, yet it was silver in color. Fur also formed like a super saiyan 4.

With a mighty yell, he thrust his hand forward and released a shockwave that burnt some of Pikkon's clothing. Just as soon as he entered the form, he immediately reverted to normal.

Pikkon, who was now laying on his back, strained a bit to sit up. He had a few light scrathes. "Urgh. Goku, if you keep using that form everytime you think you're going to lose..."

He finally sat up straight. "I'll never be able to win!", complained a frustrated Pikkon.

"Sorry, Sorry!", apoligized Goku, waving his hands defensively in a gesture of surrender. "It was an accident!"

From off in the distance, a bright flash could be heard. It was coming from the Tower of Shenron. Resting place of the seven dragons.

"Wonder what the cause of that was?", asked Pikkon, confusion written on his face.

"Well, let's find out!", said Goku excitedly. He put his hand on Pikkon's shoulder, and used his free hand to place his index and middle finger on his own forehead.

In an instant, they dissapeared, making their way instantaneously to the tower...


	6. Chapter 6: To Summon a Son

Dragon Ball Z: Ascension Saga

**Dragon Ball Z**

**Chapter 6**

**New Super Saiyans**

**Land of the Dragons**

In an instant, Goku and Pikkon were at the bottom floor of the dragon tower.

"Hey Rage, no time no see!", shouted Goku across the room, wearing a goofy grin.

Rage then snapped around and entered a stance. "It seems you have come back!", yelled Rage, one of the seven dragons.

"If you wish to make it to the top level, you must first defe-"

"Sorry! I don't have time to play raid the castle today. It's really important.", interrupted Goku as he walked towards the elevator on the opposite side of the room. Pikkon followed behind him.

Rage sighed sadly. He was hoping for a fun sparring session. "You guys are no fun!", complained Rage, as he activated the tower controls to start the elevator. As they walked in and the door closed Goku was curious.

"Hey Rage, you think Omega will be able to find a way to get me back to Earth? It's the main reason I stopped by.", Goku asked, his head tilted back, and his hand on his chin.

"Personally Goku, I don't think there's a way. You already understand that the only way to get there is if you are wished back. What's more compliocated is the fact that you'll need 7 levels of pure energy placed into the wish for them to permanently wish you back."

Goku had his head tilted to the side, with a quizzical expression.

"So you're saying that added power will be needed to make the wish work?"

"Yeah, that's pretty much it. Omega can explain the rest in clearer detail.", concluded Rage, as the elevator finally came to a stop.

As the door opened, 7 figures could be seen sitting in a chair within a circle around a pedestal holding a sculpture of the 1 star dragonball.

Haze, Naturon, Eis, Nuova, Oceanus, and Omega Shenron all turned to see who it was.

"Ah, if it isn't Goku...", said Omega shenron with a smirk, before walking over to give Goku a handshake.

0o0o

**Bulma's Spaceship- airspace above a wasteland**

The atmosphere in the ship was moderately friendly as everyone talked to each other on various subjects. Broly and Vegeta's hostility became amicable toward each other after Broly's apology. Of course, Vegeta being Vegeta, hadn't really said much.

"Ok, this is great! We have all 7 dragonballs, and now we can just wish Goku back to life!", said Goten, clearly excited after the prospect of seeing his father after more than 2 years. Goten had his head poked out of the window enjoying the breeze.

"I don't know...would it actually work?", asked Bulma, not entirely confident.

"What do you mean? It's the Dragonballs we're talking about, ma! It shouldn't be too hard for Shenron to do.", said Trunks. He was just talking to Bardock and Sharotto, who were sitting on the other side of the ship.

"I just don't know if it will be as easy as it sounds...", Bulma said, while piloting.

_**You're right. The dragonballs alone wouldn't be enough. You would need added power for the wish to be effective.**_

Everyone stopped talking, or in Broly and Vegeta's case, meditating, to listen to this development.

"What was that voice?", though Broly to himself. Hanging out with these guys was already getting weird.

"It's the elder kai, he's a very powerful galaxy guardian.", Goten responded, putting away his cell phone. He had just finished talking with his girlfriend, no doubt.

"Hm. A guardian...", said Broly quietly. He was learning many new things every day.

**In order to summon Goku to Earth permanently, you will need the pure mystical energy of 9 beings of a chosen race...**

"Who would that be?", asked Gohan. The situation seemed to be getting more and more complicated.

**That would be you guys-The Saiyan Race! We need 9 Super Saiyans.**

A collective gasp was heard. This was breaking news. They were even closer to summoning Goku. Everyone was excited to see their beloved friend again.

"Well, there's no use in being happy. There's Kakarot's parents, me, Trunks, Kakarot's two spawns, and Broly, but that's it. Pan and Bulla may be saiyans, but they don't know how to go to super saiyan.

"Hey, we heard that!", said Bulla and Pan in unison. They were highly offended to see that Vegeta thought they don't train.

"Well it's true.", said Vegeta offhandedly. "You two don't train enough anyway. You two are always worried about shopping-" Vegeta's rant was cut short by a powerful pulsating sound.

If anyone had saw Vegeta's face, it was probably the first and most comical expression he's ever made. His eyes were as wide as saucers as everyone witnessed that Pan and Bulla became Super Saiyans. Both their hair was gold, and it was

"I-Impossible!", said Vegeta, not caring to hide the surprise in his voice. This was crazy. He remembered those years ago when he thought it was ridiculous that Trunks could go Super Saiyan at an early age, but this was just over the top!

Sharotto was probaly the most surprised, though she tried not to show it. This was her first time witnessing a super saiyan.

**Well...That takes care of the number we need, **said Old Kai, stating the obvious.


	7. Chapter 7: Goku's ReturnA son's Arrival

Dragon Ball Z: Ascension Saga

**Dragonball Z**

**Chapter 7**

**Goku's Return; A Son's arrival**

**Bulma's shuttle- airspace on earth**

Vegeta, the sons and Goku's parents could only look in shock as Bulla and Pan had ascended to Super Saiyan status. Vegeta was the most shocked. It seemed as though Bulla was telling the truth about her training.

"But...how?", asked Vegeta. He was completely dumfounded. He _never _saw Bulla in the gravity room. She was always bragging to him about some new shirt she bought.

Both Pan and Bulla powered down to normal state, and explained the situation. After a few minutes of conversation, Vegeta finally understood. It still made him proud though, that his daughter achieved Super Saiyan.

"But over an argument about a boy? That's ridiculous.", Vegeta said to himself.

**Well now that that's over and done with, we need to summon the dragon, **said Old Kai to everyone, breaking the silence. The shuttle quickly landed to a secluded spot, and everyone got off the shuttle. BUlma, with the help of Gohan, Goten, and Trunks, placed the mystical spheres on a flat clearing not too far away.

"Eternal dragon, we summon you forth, Shenron!" At Bulma's command, The saiyans ( excluding Bardock and Sharotto) and demi-saiyans all transformed to super saiyan. A small shockwave came and went as an after-effect. They all stood in a perimeter around the mystical spheres which began to glow an ethereal yellow, and the sky darkened.

**Land of the Dragons- Dragon Tower**

Omega shenron stuck his hand out, and Goku returned the gesture, and they both shook hands. "You were probably wondering what the glow was about.", said Shenron knowingly, as he turned his attention to the glowing dragonball statue.

"Yea, it was unusual, so I decided to check it out.", said Goku. Something big was hapening, he thought, as not much happened in dragonland.

"Yes, someone has summoned the eternal dragon.", replied Omega. Goku's eyes widened in surprise. He thought the dragonballs dissappeared.

"Wow! Really? Who summoned it? I think I have a pretty good idea.", said Goku cheerfully, as he walked closer and leaned towards the statue to get a better look. "Hey, I think that's Bulma! And is that Broly? They must have made friends with him, seeing as how they aren't trying to attack him or anything, and oh! Vegeta has a mustache!", Goku continued his ramblings, as Omega waited for him to finish.

"I don't remember you being quite talkative back on Earth.", Omega observed.

Goku stood back up to his full height, and scratched the back of his head nervously, with his trademark goofy grin. "He-he, sorry, just haven't seen them in along time. I really miss them."

"You just may be able to go back, listen to what they are saying.", said Pikkon, as he walked forward to get a better view of the crystal, which was projecting the image of what shenron saw.

0o0o

**_"What is your first wish...", _**said Shenron, as he looked down on the group who summoned him.

"Well first thing's first. Let's ask him if we can summon Goku.", said Bulma, turning to the group. Chi-Chi was standing near the rear of the group, supported by Gohan. She shoped she would see him again.

Bulma put her hands to the side of her mouth, to project her voice. "Hey Shenron, can we summon Goku?", Bulma requested. Shenron seemed to be looking into space for a few seconds. Everyone was nervously waiting until Shenron finally said,

_**"Yes"**_

Some of the group sighed in relief at Shenron's response. Goku was finally coming home.

Bulma turned to Chi-Chi with a smile. "Chi-Chi. Why don't you do the honors. It's only proper that you summon him."

Chi-Chi was slightly surprised at Bulma's request but was happy to go along with it.

"Shenron, I wish for Goku to be back among us.", Chi-Chi said, determination in her voice. A few seconds had past until Shenron spoke once again.

_**"Your wish has been granted..."**_

The dragonballs slowly started to lift into the air, and when they reached about 100 feet, they stopped. They then began to circle eah other at high speed, and a light shot down through the clouds and into the ground. The light expanded a few feet, and a figure envoloped in gold light appeared. The super saiyans then felt some of their energy tranfer into the dragonballs. The mysterious "light" man began to become more defined as some of the energy form the nine super saiyans transferred to the dragonballs.

The light and energy transfer finally dissappeared.

Goku waved his hand, and with a smile said,

"Hey everybody!"


	8. Chapter 8: The Preperations Begin

Dragonball Z: Ascension Saga

**Dragonball Z**

**Chapter 8**

**Preperation Begins**

Goku was completely oblivious to the look of awe on everyone's face. They still almost couldn't believe that Goku was standing right there among them. Vegeta seemed to be the only onw with a steeled expression. That's when he noticed Chi-Chi. She was standing there with a look of disbelief on her face. Goku noticed her cheeks were moist. She was crying.

"Hey Chi-Chi! It's been a while!", He said cheerfully, missing her the whole time he was gone. He quickly walked over to her to give her a hug when-

**SMACK!**

Everyone looked even more perplexed at the sight before them. Goku's head was to the side with a noticable hand print on his left cheek. He had a mildly surprised expression on his face while Chi-Chi had her hand out extended, signifying she was the one that slapped him.

Goten and Trunks cringed. Chi-Chi was sure stronger than people gave her credit for.

"That's for leaving to go to who knows where with that dragon without my consent!", shouted Chi-Chi with a huff.

"But Chi-Chi-"

"No buts, for one of the strongest men in the universe you sure are hard-headed!", said Chi-Chi, a small vein pulsating at her temple.

"It was only 2 years, Chi-Chi, give or take a few months. It wasn't _that _long, was it?", asked Goku naively.

Everyone sweat-dropped.

Chi-Chi sighed tiredly. She knew she couldn't stay mad at him forever. However, that didn't mean she couldn't give him some small punishment.

"Ok, Goku, I forgive you.", Chi-Chi said, returning the hug Goku was trying to give her.

"Oh, wow. Thanks Chi-Chi, I really appreciate-"

"However, no dessert for two days!", Chi-Chi said interrupting his statement. Goku's face showed complete shock at what he just heard. To him it was like saying Earth blew up.

"B-b-but...", Goku stuttered. This was insane! No dessert? That was like telling Goku to just kill himself!

"Next time, you won't run off like that!", said Chi-Chi walking back towards the ship. Even Vegeta felt a small pain in his own stomach about Goku's predicament.

After _that_ little happening, everyone said their greetings to Goku. Krillin shook hands while Yamcha clapped him on the back. Others shoock hands with him, and after what seemed like hours, they were making their way back to the ship. One man stayed behind and walked up to Goku.

Goku took notice of Broly. He looked deathly calm while in normal state. It was in complete contrast to his Legendary form, Goku observed.

They stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity.

"Kakarot...I", Broly started. He was cut off when Goku placed a friendly hand on his shoulder. This caught him off guard and didn't know how to react.

"Hey, don't worry about it. I can tell just by looking at you, that you've changed for the better. I'm not the kind of guy to hold much of a grudge, and frankly, your power would be a great asset to helping the Earth, don't you think?", With that said, Goku removed his hand and placed it open palm in front of him.

Broly stared at the hand in shock. _Have I been forgiven? _Broly was a little surprised at Goku's friendliness. He finally got his wits about him, and shook Goku's hand.

Goku smiled. He knew it would take a minute, but he believed he could completely befriend Broly.

**Back at the airship-en route to Capsule Corp**

Everyone unanimously decided that there should be a celebration of Goku's return. Of course, once they finished eating, Vegeta would challenge Goku to a sparring session. He wanted to test his improved abilities against Kakarot.

While in the ship, someone finally popped the question.

"Goku, where did you get those awesome threads!"

Yamcha's question was echoed by everyone else in their minds.

"Hmm. That's a good question. Shenron gave these to me." Goku was wearing a blue and green uniform. His sleeveless shirt was a light sky blue. The pants were green, and he wore a sash, with unusual black characters on them. His boots were green, with a orange stripe down the middle, sporting small black markings on the side. For one thing, his clothing was certainly fashionable. It was as good as Broly's clothing, which Goten, Pan, Trunks, and Bulla questioned him about for hours.

"So guys, what I miss while I was gone?", Goku asked, initiating conversation that every one was eager to give input.

**Capsule Corp**

The food was awesome, and Goku and Vegeta decided to train in a new and improved gravity room. This new GR was much wider, allowing more freedom of movement, and higher settings on gravity, up to 55,000 times earth's gravity.

The setting was currently on 37,000.

This exceptionally high setting was tough enough even for Goku and Vegeta as their training session commenced.

"I'm eager to see how much you've progressed.", said Vegeta, as he powered up to Super Saiyan, with Goku doing the same. The power-up put a little lightness on their bodies, as the gravity stressed their bodies a little less.

"Same.", Goku replied with a smile.

Goku and Vegeta rushed at each other with inhuman speed, with their bodies dissapearing to those who were not trained to sense Ki.

Goku threw out a left hook, which Vegeta dodged by ducking his head away from the punch. Using his momentum from his dodge, he kicked upward with his right foot. As he expected, Goku blocked his foot with his opposite hand, and jumped to the side. Instantly, Goku executed a mid-air spin kick, catching Vegeta in the face. Going with the kick, the Saiyan Prince did his own 360 kick, getting Goku in the face, and both went with the attack, and jumped backwards. Vegeta smiled. He was finally able to train against his greatest rival. He could go all out, knowing that Goku would do the same, and it would motivate them both to train harder.

"Enough holding back, let's go all out!", yelled Vegeta, as he went into a crouching position. He began yelling as his gold aura becam more intense and spread outward a little. Vegeta's hair began to spike even more, and sparks began to erratically discharge from his body. Vegeta had entered Super Saiyan 2. However, he kept the same pose, ascending even further. His hair began to creep down and out, as they reached to the bottom of his thighs. He looked up, and you could see that his eyebrows were gone.

Goku was smiling that goofy grin again. "Wow, Vegeta, you went and learned Super Saiyan 3! That's great, now it's my turn!", Goku said, excited.

He began his own ascension to Super Saiyan 3.

"Sorry that took a while, I haven't used this form in a while.", said Goku in his newer slightly huskier voice.

"Maybe...But then again, you were always known for being a showoff.", replied Vegeta in his equally huskier voice.

The training resumed.


	9. Chapter 9: Goku's Enemy, and Blood

Dragon Ball Z: Ascension Saga

**Dragon Ball Z**

**Chapter 9**

**Goku's Enemy and Blood**

**Outer Space- Solar System**

Two identical spaceships were careening towards the planet Earth. Both vehicles had an uncanny resemblance to the saiyan space pods used by the great warriors.

"How long until we arrive...mother?", asked the first voice. It was slightly distorted, as it patched through an intercom.

"We'll soon be there, Xicor.", Lila said, while looking at the star map on the dashboard. Because of modifications made to the ships, headed by unknown scientists, they would arrive on the planet called Earth in less than a week. 3 days at the most. A bad omen unknowingly, for the Z-fighters, who thought it would get here in at least a year.

"I'll finally have the chance to defeat father, and claim my rightful title as greatest warrior in existence...", Xicor said excitedly. His motives were as of yet unknown, but the serious look in his eyes showed that he's been through his shares of battle. In 3 days, he would finally be strongest man on top.

**Capsule Corp- Gravity Room**

Goku and Vegeta were currently fighting in Super Saiyan 3 mode. Vegeta had secretly vowed not to use Super Saiyan 4 until he mastered the form right before it. The one that until 2 weeks ago, he was not able to manage. Both were at a stalemate as their powers were evenly matched currently.

Their barrages of punches and kicks came in dizzying speed as not one was letting up. From an experienced eye, one could tell that Goku's fighting style seemed to change a bit, favoring more parries than actual dodging, and using much more punches than kicks. Vegeta noticed this. 'good', he thought. This would make Kakarot much less predictable and make for a more intense session.

Landing in a handstand to prevent from being dropped to the floor by a speedy sweep kick, Vegeta swung his feet in a scissor motion, attempting to both kick Goku in the stomach, but also fend him backwards as he flipped backwards into the air. Apparently, Vegeta's been training through different styles of fighting also. Using the moment of distraction that Goku was delivered, he delivered a well aimed kick that would knock the wind out of Goku's lungs. However, It was quickly blocked by Goku's left arm swinging up to block it. The clash caused a ripple of energy to fly outwards, causing wind to blow on their heads.

"Whatdya say we take this up a notch?", Goku asked, both in that same block-kick pose. Vegeta's eyebrow rose with curiousness. Goku would only ask for a _real _full on fight if either had a plan to get even stronger. 'But Super Saiyan 4 is the highest form there is...isn't it? Maybe he just wants a real challenge after his absence.', Vegeta reasoned. The possibility of their being an _even _higher ascension of Super Saiyan had entered his mind, but he quickly dismissed it. Besides, how many forms of Super Saiyan could there possibly be until they reached the maximum potential?

Vegeta smiled. Kakarot knew that he mastered Super Saiyan 4 somehow.

"Alright. Let us begin then.", Vegeta said, as he proceeded to crouch slightly to perform the ascension to Super Saiyan 4. Goku mirrored his action and proceeded to power up also. With the sheer magnitude of power output, the gravity room's controls were about to short-circuit, but quickly stabilized. Bulma didn't underestimate them when remodeling the GR.

0o0o

Broly who had been training in another gravity room, built especially for him, if he decided to practice in Legendary Super Saiyan form was built. He had vowed to himself that he would never use the form ever again unless he absolutely needed to. And he wasn't joking either. He was so adamant about it, that he decided to practice the other Super Saiyan forms that he'd seen Kakarot and Vegeta perform, from 1-3.

So far, he could only manage Super Saiyan 2, and Super Saiyan 3 was far out of his reach. Currentlty he couldn't figure out why, but he decided to just train with Super Saiyan 2 form. Through his extensive training, Broly went straight to the hardcore. He set the gravity to 40,000 times Earth's gravity. Naturally, he fell face first on the floor the first time and actually passed out, but got used to standing on the 5 try at getting up. He felt as though a great ape were jumping up and down on his muscles like a maniac. That's when he remembered that long time ago, when he was jumping on Goku like a trampoline, attempting to smash his ribs. He felt an extreme pang of guilt. He knew that Goku had forgiven him, and even Vegeta seemed to actually respond to him sometimes, albeit a scowl on his face, which he thought was probably normal, he felt down about that unwelcome memory nonetheless. Continuing his grueling practice, he suddenly sensed large, no, _huge _power emanating from the adjacent GR. He walked out of the room, in a dazed expression, wanting to know where this power was coming from. As he walked towards the room, he could feel it coming from Goku and Vegeta.


	10. Chapter 10: Family Ties

Dragonball Z: Ascension Saga

**Dragonball Z**

**Chapter 10**

**Family Ties**

That power! Where did they get it! When he made it to the doorway, he was amazed at the power he could sense coming from them. It was though both of them were worth 50 super saiyans in power. He walked over to the transparent two way window and watched in complete awe. His arms were crossed and he followed every one of their movements, as difficult as it was. Trunks and Goten also decided to check out the intense sparring match. They stood next to Broly, who was still mezmerized by the display of strength. For the past days, Trunks and Goten wanted to know more about the Legendary Super Saiyan. He would ask him some qestions after the match.

Both Goku and Vegeta were evenly matched. However, Goku seemed alot easier on his feet. 'No doubt due to his training with the dragon', Vegeta thought objectively. They were relatively matched in speed with every puch and kick thrown. _Punch, block, kick, kick, punch, dodge, dodge..._

Vegeta then closed in with a reckless attack. Speeding towards Goku with a burst of speed, he had both hands in front of him as though to ram him. Goku then dodged to the left, which Vegeta expected. Before Goku had a chance to respond, Vegeta had vanished in thin air. This took Vegeta off guard completely, wondering where he would appear next. Goku put his arms to the side and focused his Ki. The moment he felt a flash, he turned to his left, and aimed a Kiai blast to his left and right. To his surprise, Vegeta had simply reappeared directly in front of him, his right hand poised for a punch. Goku had a comical look of suprise with his eyes wide, and Vegeta aimed a punch straight to his right cheek, smashing him into the wall, which put a Goku-sized dent there. Goku looked unharmed except a bruise on the spot where he was punched.

Goku immediately got out of the dent with a goofy smile on his face. "Wow, Vegeta, that was a good one!", he said, pumped up even more with excitement. As they were about to continue, the intercom had beeped, indicating that someone was trying to reach them.

"Hey Vegeta and Goku, we need you in the living room, and all the others too.", Bulma said over the intercom. There was a sense of urgency in her voice which meant that they both had to get there, and quickly.

Goku and Vegeta gave each other a quick glance before powering down. Their receded back to their original base length, and both walked towards the exit. "Come on Broly, let's go.", Goku said with a glance behind him, hoping to encourage Broly.

"...in a minute...", Broly said, with his eyes closed, and his back to them.

"Aight.", Goku said, oblivious to the pained look that was on Broly's turned face. Vegeta, Goku, Goten and Trunks made their way to the meeting.

Broly's eyes were clamped shut and he was starting to breath shallowly.

An image flashed before his mind.

_Broly stood on the 'new planet Vegeta', bulked up in his monstrous legendary form. He was laughing maniacally, as he grabbed the pod of his father._

_"Where do you think you're going, **dad**?", Broly said sarcastically, his eyes full of evil intent. _

_"I-i was just preapring the pod, so we can...escape!", he responded quickly._

_"Really? In a spaceship built for one person?", Broly asked, slowly picking up the space pod, proceeding to crush it with his bare hands._

_"Broly! Wait!", Paragus said, trying to stop his son from killing him._

_Broly began to laugh maniacally as he crushed the pod like a peanut, and threw it at the oncoming comet..._

"Rrrggh...Ragh...RGGHH!", Broly breathed, each breath causing him pain. He slumped to the ground on his knees, unconciously powering up. His aura slowly began to extend, and it bacame an eery green color. He snapped his eyes open and the pupils began to vanish. He was hyper-ventilating now, and he looked quite insane.

As quickly as it happened, the aura dissappeared and he returned to normal. He was taking slow shaking breaths, his eyes closed. He slowly stood up.

"Never again...", Broly said quietly, making his way towards the meeting room. Hopefully seeing their faces would make him feel less queasy. That episode tired him out heavily.

Everyone filed into the living room with nervous expressions on their faces. Bulma was about to break the big news.

"Piccolo told me he got a message from King Kai.", Bulma said soberly. As if on cue, Piccolo entered the room. He had a stoic expression on his face. He stood in the middle of the room, so as to recieve the utmost attention.

"I've been told that a being from the Southern Galaxy has entered Earth's solar system."

Goku had his fingers to his chin, presenting his rare calculating moments. Vegeta was wearing his eternal scowl on his face.

"Isn't this the same guy that we heard about before we summoned Goku?", Goten asked nervously.

"He is, except the unfortunate part, is that he is estimated to arrive in 2 days." Goten and Trunks looked at each other nervously.

"This is bull, this would've been the perfect time to have a functional hyperbolic time chamber.", Vegeta said angrily. That room could have been extremely useful. Goku was still thinking when an idea came to him.

"Hey guys, I have an idea. It involves me and Vegeta."

"This better not be what I think it is Kakarot..."

"Well how would you know?"

Vegeta stood up and massaged his throbbing temple. "Does it involve a dance?"

"Hey, how did you know that?", Goku asked innocently.

"You are truly an idiot."

"But this will work, besides, I found out how we can give more control of the double personality to one of the fusers.", Goku said quickly.

'Hmm. Conciously picking a dominant personality? _Sigh._ I swallowed my pride long ago. At least some of it.' "Very well, let's test this out, Vegeta said gruffly.

"I knew you'd agree Vegeta!", Goku chirped, bolting out of the door towards the gravity room.

"Woah, this I gotta see. It'd be cool to meet Gotenk's _dad_, huh Goten?", Trunks asks, following behin the others. Goten nods his head, and follows.

At the rear of the line, Bardock and Sharotto are talking quietly to each other.

"I never knew that Kakarot could turn into a...Super Saiyan.", Bardock says, a hint of pride in his voice. He hadn't had a serious conversation yet with Goku, being nervous about what to say to him. The same was with Sharotto. Being dead for over 30 years does that to people. They decided that when this whole fiasco was over, they would tell him that they were his parents.

Broly, who was farthest at the back of the group, didn't see look so good. His eyes looked tired and his breathing was shallow. Something was up with him. Even he didn't know what it was.


End file.
